


Hold me tight

by elysiontower



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiontower/pseuds/elysiontower
Summary: Meis rises with the sun.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis
Comments: 14
Kudos: 111





	Hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> bro i am just i am jyst tender

The ticking of the clock. The chirping of birds. The darkness under closed eyelids, broken by the faint light of the dawning sun. As time goes on, Meis becomes increasingly aware of his own consciousness. 

He's not worried about getting up. Unless he slipped into a 24 hour coma by some freak accident, this was the one day he got off with Gueira from work. Not like it's any surprise that Meis is still up with the sun; day off or no, he's always been an early riser, even long before the flames of the Burnish coursed through him. It's just how he is. 

The warmth surrounding him serves as a reminder that those flames are gone. It's a much different heat, not one born in his core that seared his heart and chest and threatened to consume him. No, this one was gentle. Enveloping him in the embrace of a blanket, the support of a real bed, and - as he presses closer into the skin at his side - the care of a lover. Meis is, after all those years on the run over a force he never wanted, finally safe. This warmth reminds him that the threat upon his life, which had borne the instincts built into him that he's still trying to unlearn, is gone. He's allowed to be happy now.

Cautiously, Meis risks opening an eyelid. It's all there. His surroundings are real. The soft bed, the wardrobe in the corner and the clothes within it, the plants on the windowsill - they're all real. His comforting dream isn't about to be ripped out from under him, and it still takes him a while to accept. 

Most importantly, Gueira is real. The early sunlight falls onto his partner's face like a fluttering touch, as if even nature is afraid to wake him. Meis can't help but stare as the man's cheeks turn to gold, his hair flaring in warm scarlet, and he feels something burning. Is it his chest, heart ablaze with love for the man before him? Is it his cheeks, muscles taut with a smile? 

Meis breathes a sigh, realizing his own mistake. The Promare may be gone, but he was a fool to think he hadn't always been chasing after a flame, desperate to remain by its side. Now, here he is, holding that wildfire in his gaze, and this is only one instance of many where he's reminded that the two of them promised to burn together forever. 

The fire flickers - Gueira's eyelashes, still catching the sunlight within them, slowly part for him to look at Meis. 

"Babe…? You ok?"

Meis almost laughs at the sleep-drunk mumble, but Gueira's next words trap the air in his lungs.

"You're cryin'." 

What? Before he can move himself, his partner already has a hand up to his wet cheek. When did he…?

He supposes it was bound to happen eventually. Despite his stoic reputation, his feelings had to leak out eventually. He's glad that moment is now, when it's just the two of them, and he huffs with a smile.

"I'm okay. Just happy."

Clearly sobering, Gueira looks him over with concern. He finally settles on a smile of his own - he knows Meis wouldn't lie to him about this - and pulls him closer. Meis can feel his hair tie loosened, almost about to fall off, but he's much too comfortable to care as he wraps his own arms around his lover's waist. They lay with their legs tangled, chests pressed flush, and Meis couldn't imagine a better place to be.

"Good," Gueira says, resting his head against Meis's shoulder. "I'm happy too."

"Let's go back to sleep. We have all day."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this even if it's so short.... gueimeis has me in fucking shambles. 
> 
> talk to me on twitter @crystaibeast


End file.
